


if i kiss you once, i’m gonna kiss you twice

by ElasticElla



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: After some introspection Madalena doesn’t have Gareth become the next king.





	if i kiss you once, i’m gonna kiss you twice

**Author's Note:**

> title from kylie minogue's burning up, because after her cameo i had to use one of her songs  
> & wow mads has quiiiite the biased pov lmao

There’s a moment when Madalena is about to pat the throne beside her, and have Gareth be crowned. After all, it would be a safe rule and he could easily defeat any challengers. 

But then, Gareth doesn’t know anything of running a kingdom. And when Richard prattled on, well she never really listened, but he complained enough about Gareth’s witchy ideas at all hours that she can vaguely recall it. And Madalena knows what happens to those that rule with witches. (She’d be in irons before the season turned, and horror of horrors, she’d get _wrinkles_.) 

No. Far better to acquire someone qualified for the job, someone royal and excellent, so that she can stay the trophy queen. Someone who was trained since birth to sit upon this throne. 

“Gareth, fetch me Princess Isabella Maria Lucia Elizabetta of Valencia.”

His eyes go wide, and Madalena cackles. Oh, she’s so well suited to masterminding elegant plots. 

.

It takes Gareth far too many turns of the sun and moon to return with the Princess. She’s _bored_. There’s no one fun to seduce, and there’s only so many times she can scandalize or terrify Sid before it becomes predictable. 

Leading a country is far too much effort for far too little fun, and she can’t wait for her princess to come rescue her from unnecessary meetings. Most of all, she wants to cancel Richard’s stupid ‘Peasant Problems when Peacocks Prance’ (so, like, three o’clock). Of course Sid ruins that idea, sure removing the poor’s one way to complain would result in revolution. If Sid were more cunning she would doubt him or suspect malice, but he’s even more of a true knight than Galavant, has probably never even lied to his mother. 

Madalena sighs and pretends to listen to peasant #254’s story about an alleged leprechaun stealing their golden egg laying goose. A goose which of course had never created gold before, and no proof could be offered. Not that it stopped #254 from shrilly demanding compensation or a small army to hunt the little green man down. 

She’s beginning to truly contemplate demanding Sid remove their head- or at least their tongue, surely none would disagree- when the warrior princess herself strides in. As does Gareth and her parents, but Madalena doesn’t care for insignificant details. 

“Izzy!” 

The Princess’s eyes narrow, “ _Mads_ darling, might we converse somewhere the only light is candlelit and none can interrupt our delicate romance?” 

“Somewhere private? Come, my sitting room is this way.” 

Isabella grips her wrist tightly and follows, and she’s growing increasingly confused over whatever Gareth must have told her. Perhaps he forgot to mention the ruling her country bit? She waits until none trespass upon their space, until they are but two specks of life flickering before an uncaring universe. (So, like, a private room.)

“I thought you would be happy.” 

It hits her then that she’s never really had a conversation with the girl, and perhaps the whole plan was rather presumptuous. 

“ _Happy_!” Isabella shrieks, grip tightening even more somehow before disappearing entirely. “Because your marriage with King Richard was so smashing after he kidnapped you.” 

“Would you rather have more terrible kisses with Gal? Or marry your eleven year old cousin?” 

“Yes!” 

Madalena’s shoulders drop, her face burning. Ah, perhaps she misstepped even more than she thought.

“No,” Isabella mutters. Her eyes flash up, “Not that I trust _you_.” 

Madalena’s lips curl up into a smile, she can work with annoyed or irritated or distrustful. She once seduced the greatest knight in the land, had a king fall in love with her after a glance- the moment dear Isabella chose to consider her words, she surrendered. 

“You don’t have to,” she purrs, fingers itching to stroke up Izzy’s arms. (She’s always been weak for muscles, and apparently warrior princesses have excellent ones.) “You will be Queen Regnant. You will rule Valencia, you can decide how to best start over again with the crops, how to deal with our neighbors, even the little squabbles over poultry.” 

She didn’t mean to include the last petty bit, but Isabella seems to glow at the idea. 

“My mother used to-” she stops herself, a suspicious look back on her face. And if it wasn’t so inconvenient right now, she’d be more pleased about her latest partner clearly being the brightest yet. 

“What’s in it for you?” 

And for once, the truth just might work. (Or get her slapped.)

“Fame, fortune, and if our chemistry is any indication, fantastic feelings-free sex.” 

Isabella chokes, and _oh_ two in one year, how surprising. Perhaps there’s a herd of unicorns hiding out in Valencia’s forests. 

“Are you a proper princess? Never made the beast with two backs?” 

“Never made- that sounds revolting. I’m a modern liberated woman, I do with my body as I wish.” 

“Mhmm,” Madalena hums, curious if she’ll say something else. 

But Isabella goes silent, clearly embarrassed, and that won’t do at all. 

“Fine, if not for endless carnal pleasure and a partner who would never inhibit your reign, don’t you wish to save your country? Even if it’s at my side?” 

Her lips twist, but she doesn’t deny it. 

“There’s one thing I need to know,” Isabella says. 

“Anything,” Madalena promises, foolish as a lad first in love. 

Isabella’s fingers press her chin down, and suddenly they’re kissing, all lips and spit and instinct. 

(“Okay,” Isabella says ages later, both of their lips bright red and their breath out of sorts.)

.

Madalena’s favorite parts of being a Queen have always been being adored by all and soaking in the decadence. 

Being Isabella’s is different though, and she only notices after it’s done. That when they visit the shoppes they also feed the hungry- Vincenzo and Gwynne are far too amorously demonstrative, it isn’t her fault she missed them passing out food to make sure she didn’t see their lewdness again. (The most horrifying bit was the post-coital couple happily eating the celery afterwards, still covered in-) That even though Richard’s Peasant Problems when Peacocks Prance is done away with, the peasants still have their disputes settled. Though how was she supposed to realize that when there were jugglers tossing daggers and fire-swallowers in the hall? 

She did help with bringing carts full of vegetables and seeds, though truly she did not realize the rules of Monarcholy were so literal. (Second prize in a beauty contest was unbelievable, especially as Isabella wasn’t even in the contest. The ten duck bills do make for a lovely parting gift for their host.) 

And some nights they kiss and kiss and kiss, and Madalena never thought it could be like this.


End file.
